


Don't Step on that Fish, Castiel

by UnadulteratedLoafing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Gen, Gross, Pillow Talk, Sentiment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnadulteratedLoafing/pseuds/UnadulteratedLoafing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dean falls asleep, Castiel's mind is left to wander, and he begins to think about his childhood memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Step on that Fish, Castiel

Castiel never understood why Dean fell asleep so quickly after they made love. He lay propped up on his elbow and watched the rising and falling of Dean’s chest. Cas always found this moment to be the loudest quiet he had ever experienced, Dean has been silent since he fell back into the pillow several minutes ago.

It was nights like these that made Castiel wish he could sleep, nights like these, where the dark of the room had swallowed up the shouts and sounds from their night, and sometimes he worried that he might too be swallowed up. Cas flips over on his back and emits a sigh that he swears he can see as it floats up to the ceiling of the dingy motel room.

Awoken by the motion on the other side of the cheap mattress, Dean opens his eyes.  
“Cas?”  
“Yes, Dean?”   
“Are you alright?”   
“Yes Dean, get some sleep. I’ll watch over you.”  
Dean chuckled, “You always do.”  
There were a few long moments of silence before Cas whispered over to Dean.  
“Have you fallen back asleep?”  
“No, I haven’t. What’s up Cas?”   
“What is your first memory of when you were a child?”

Dean turned to face Castiel and hesitates before he begins to speak, “I can remember being three years old, sitting at the kitchen table. Mom is pregnant with Sammy, I just came in from playing in the backyard, and she has an apple pie sitting on the table and I ask her if I can have a piece. She smiles, looks in at Dad is in the other room watching T.V., cuts us each a piece, and says, ‘Let this be our little secret.’”  
“That’s beautiful, Dean,” breathes Castiel, establishing himself in the crevice beneath Dean’s chin.   
“What brought on this?” asked Dean, pressing his hand on top of Castiel’s.  
“I— I was just curious.”  
“Well, let’s swap stories. What’s your first memory?”

Castiel inhales deeply, “Well, I have much more time to weed through than you, but I remember being at a shoreline, watching a little grey fish heave itself up on the beach. And an older brother saying, ‘Don’t step on that fish, Castiel, big plans for that fish.’”  
Dean’s chest began to shake as he chuckled, “Your first memory is the moment sea creatures began to crawl the earth. Wow, you are old.”  
“No Dean, that fish was you.”  
Castiel could feel Dean’s breathing stop.  
 _“What?”_  
“That fish was you. You were planned in heaven for many years, I grew hearing stories of the feats that Dean Winchester would achieve during his time on this earth. I waited thousands of years for you, Dean. I remember the celebrations in heaven the day you were born. The angels sang that day, and I have not heard them since.”

As soon as he stopped talking, Cas could feel the silence rolling in again.  
“Please say something, your quiet is making me uncomfortable,” Castiel said turning his head towards Dean.  
“I haven’t disappointed, have I, Cas? Everything I’ve done hasn’t quite worked out in the angels’ favor, and I’m not exactly a paperback romance.”   
“You aren’t quite what I expected,” he admitted. “But you most certainly have not disappointed, Dean Winchester. Even if the motel room smells like alcohol and sex.”   
A yawn swelled up in Dean’s chest and broke through his wide smile.   
“Well Cas, I think that’s enough pillow talk for one night, we gotta get going in the morning, and you know—”  
“You need your five hours,” Cas said, flipping over to his stomach. “Get some sleep, I’ll watch over you.”   
“Have you always, Cas?”   
“Yes,” he said sheepishly.  
Dean shook his head and smiled as he leaned over to kiss Cas goodnight.


End file.
